


The Wish

by JadeKitsune



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 22:50:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9570248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeKitsune/pseuds/JadeKitsune





	

A Miraculous Ladybug Fanfic   
Inspired by the Christmas Special of ML (c) ZAG Entertainment

Characters are the property of Zag studios and are used only for fanfiction without any profit. Please do not re-post, copy, or re-use in any way without express permission from the artist (in this case writer). 

Summary: Cat Noir's loneliness Christmas adventure grabbed more than just the attention of his closest friends and distant father. A power as old as time also heard the painful cry from his lonely heart, little did anyone know that the wishes they made that day were about to become a reality. 

Note from the Author: This isn't my first fanfiction but it is my first of ML. I am also VERY new to the fandom, my son discovered the Christmas Special on Netflix and thus started us both down our journey to the fandom. There will be one or two characters that ARE NOT CANNON to the ML crew. In a way OC's but not in the way most create them. I enjoy feedback on constructive criticism so please comment both. :D without further adue.... 

 

"Merry Christmas Mom." The moment was perfect and the voices of laughter and light echoed into the night making his heart lighter than it had been in forever. 

As Nathalie bid his guest farewell, his father bid him goodnight and returned to his study, and Adrian couldn't be happier in his spacious room. The snow falling outside the window was no longer a painful sight but he welcomed the pure calm that blanketed the city he loved. So much joy and love filled his heart it was all he could do not to run circles crying out his joy. He couldn't even find it in him to be irritated by his kwami's whining for smelly cheese. 

"Aaaaadrian!! I'm starving! Look at me I feel faint-ugh" The black cat kwami made a dramatic dive from his hiding place within the inner pocket of the boy's jacket to the padded bed cushion below them. "I-need-Camembert-A-adr-"

"Alright Plagg, look under my pillow, I was saving it for your Christmas gift anyhow." Laughing as the small blob was suddenly well enough to zip right under the pillow and drag out a rather large container. 

"Oh holy Camembert! This stuff is like gold! So smelly, perfectly aged, and a hint of walnut! I take it back kid, you're a great partner!" The next moment was filled with the joyful sounds of Plagg stuffing as much cheese in his mouth as fast as possible.

"Was there ever any doubt? Merry Christmas Plagg, you're a great partner too." A satisfying sigh of content told Adrian all the thanks he needed. 

Walking to view the city scape from his window he saw the Eiffel Tower alight in holiday cheer, stores still decorated in the finest silver and gold, and on the streets below families returning home for the rest of their evening. One in particular kept his gaze, the baker family that walked hand in hand into the glowing streets. Between a loving mother and caring father was his friend Marionette, her gift had chased away the lingering anger and resentment he first felt tonight. She reminded him he wasn't fully alone, and at least someone cared. Marionette, she really was an amazing girl, even her clumsy awkward demeanor was charming in her own way. If it weren't for his love of Ladybug then maybe...

"No, don't even think about it. Ladybug is my lady, my love. No one could ever replace her...." looking to the stars above his heart fluttered thinking of his masked love and partner. A shooting star crossed his path and with all his heart he made a wish. "I hope I find out who she is someday, I want to tell her everything...Merry Christmas Ladybug, wherever you are." 

Walking home Marionette had an extra spring to her step. Dinner with Adrian was a dream come true, the food was amazing and sitting across from Adrian all night was the perfect Christmas gift, not even another Akuma attack could spoil her mood tonight. Shining with joy her gaze turned upward in time to see the shooting star across the sky, wishing with all her might she hoped that some day Adrian would see her for who she truly was and maybe even love her for it.

"Marionette, come on hunni or you'll freeze out here!' Mrs. Dupen-chang called to her dazed daughter smiling as she ran to catch up to them. 

Yes despite the adventure of the night it was a very merry season indeed, but as the moon peaked in the sky a shadow passed over a small shop covered in Chinese decorations. The light inside was the low glow of a single candle, an old man enjoyed the glow with a hot cup of tea. Across from him a green light blinked slow and peaceful, a hum almost sang around the kwami as they enjoyed the solitude of the night. The shadow entered their company with no words, another cup of tea poured and three sat in the glow of a single Christmas candle. 

"So the time has come once again." The old man spoke matter of fact sparing no glance to his intrusive visitor. 

"It has been made, the heart wish of two chosen holders. I can only come when such has been done." 

"Then soon..."

"Yes, the others will awaken and I fear there will be more to the story than even we know old friend."

"Then it is fortunate that you are here, old friend." 

Snow fell soundlessly around the city of Paris, bells chimed the end of the holiday hour, and somewhere in a large mansion and simple bakery two hearts became closer tied in fate than they could ever imagine. 

 

Morning came, the sun bright through the sky illuminating a fresh world laid in white. Children began to wake with laughter and cheer of gift not yet aged for joy and with only a few days of freedom to enjoy it took no time for the streets to be filed with new sleds, ice skates, and toys of all shapes and colors. 

Adrian awoke in his usual manner sparing a chuckle of amusement at his lazy kwami still asleep on a half eaten wheel of cheese next to his head. The morning shower was somehow comforting and refreshing, breakfast was served, he ate alone, and thus his day began. First a quick public appearance with his father to clear up any gossip of his disappearance the night prior, then a short fencing lesson, and a photoshoot of the season's newest fashion line. 

"Finally free for the day!" Assuring Nathalie he had his phone, schedule, and gps active he was allowed to meet his friends in the park. But before that...he turned a sharp corner hiding in a narrow alley. "Plagg Claws out!" The rush of magic was still as exhilarating as his first time as his mask changed his emerald eyes to gleaming feline pupils that saw more in a moment than any humans, his hair free to move and flow with the wind with ears that could hear miles away for danger, his skin covered in comfortable protective leather making it light and strong, and finally the tail-like belt that helped with his acrobatic balance and dashing style. 

"Chat Noir ready to pounce into action!" With a strong leap he was airborne, landing gracefully on the nearest roof he made is way to Notre Dame where he and Ladybug were to over see the giving of gift to needy children from under the grand tree. The memory of almost destroying the tall monument of cheer with his cataclysm made his heart sink only slightly, he was grateful for the image of his mother that stopped him from making that mistake. Hopefully in some small way him being there could lessen his guilt as the children received their gifts from one of Paris's most famous heroes. 

Ladybug was waiting under the massive tree that seemed to stand as tall as the towers of Notre Dame as the crowd began to gather. Still on cloud nine from her evening she almost felt like returning the silly comments of hr partner as he dropped in on his staff. 

"Mi'lady, you look puuurfectly amazing today." His usual bow and kiss of her hand earned a few giggles and calls from the crowd of fans and reporters on the sidelines. 

"Easy kitty, save it for the kids okay?" Ruffling his head she smiled as they turned to stand beside the mayor. 

"We would like to thank Ladybug and Chat Noir for joining us in helping the very community they protect give back in our own way to those who bravely go day to day without things most of Paris takes for granted." Mayor Bourgeois gave a few more words before turning things over to the the heroes. 

"Ladybug you're my favorite hero!"

"Chat Noir you're awesome!"

"Thank you for saving us all the time."

"We love you so much!"

Child after child expressed their adoration and love for them as the handed each a gift with a smile and a hug or handshake. It wasn't long before things wound down and they were allowed to excuse themselves. Together they volted to the sky running rooftops and jumping alleyways. A fair distance way both stopped to perch on a balcony looking out to the Eiffel Tower. 

"You were great today Mi'lady. I admit I'm a little worried, all those rivals were pretty adorable. Chat couldn't resist a chance to make her smile with his terrible humor. She didn't disappoint him, her laughter was sweet bells ringing in the sunshine. 

"Oh I don't know, you had a few kittens pawing over you Chat." Her heart couldn't be any fuller, a perfect night with the love of her life, a good deed done without any trouble, and now a beautiful view of snow covered Paris with her partner after a job well done. 

"Mi'lady have you finally accepted my witty humor and amazing charm?" Leaning closer it was no surprise he was immediately returned to his place by a dainty finger to his nose. "Haha, you slay my heart Bugaboo." Suddenly a brilliant flash of light came from the top of the tower causing both concern. 

"An Akuma?" Ladybug zipped through the air as he followed vaulting over rooftops to keep pace. 

"Who knows, I was beginning to think it was feeling too quiet today." With his usual catish grin he followed her quick movements toward the tower. 

"Hawk Moth can't even take a break for Christmas, why would the day after be any different?" As they approached the tower all senses were on alert. Taking in everything around the scene something felt off. "No destruction, mayhem, or panic anywhere. No evil villain causing trouble...something's definitely wrong." Ladybug wasn't sure what but she knew it could only mean bigger trouble.

"Maybe it was just a short fuse? The tower is also like a lighthouse maybe the bulb blew." Though he agreed that is was unusual for an Akuma attack to be so calm even after the short time in took them to arrive. 

"I don't think so, look!" Pointing higher above them she could just see the outline of a glowing figure at the very top. "Maybe it's a new type of Akuma. Follow me and be careful." 

"Always my lady." With that he extended his stick offering her a hand up. "Your express elevator." Ignoring the scoff at his joke they began to climb the distance between them and the glowing akuma. 

"Ok you get their attention and I'll capture them with my yo-yo." As Chat Noir lept forward something inside her began grow warm and almost tingle. "What was that?" 

Bolting ahead with full faith in Ladybug's plan Chat prepared for a fight, taking a beam directly below the mysterious glow he felt his skin crawl with shivers. "What the-?" As he came face to face with the glowing akuma his ring began to flash quickly going from pad to pad. His transformation was fading faster than ever and he hadn't even used Cataclysm! A brilliant white light engulfed him making him shield his eyes, at the same time he could feel his disguise slip away as Plagg exited his ring. 

"Do not be afraid chosen, though you are bare non can see or hear you but I." The voice was warm and soft, not like an akumatized victim. Slowly he opened his eyes unaware of what to expect. 

"Wha!?" All around him were swirling light of green and black, as if he was caught between transforming and not. The rest was white as if he was caught between reality and a dream. Plagg floated just infront of him in a dazed state as he stared at a glowing presence just ahead. "Who are you!? What did you so to Plagg?" 

The glowing blur began to come into focus almost like a mirage becoming solid in a desert. As it took shape his breath caught, a woman glowing green with flowing silver hair floated off the ground almost as if she were sitting on an invisible cushion. Her robes where grand and breezy, every motion sent the fabric drifting to a direction as if wind itself danced around her being. Her eyes were ice blue like a distant sky over a crystal clear ocean, the fair skin of her face was almost luminescent marred only with kindly laugh lines at the corner of her eyes and mouth. 

"Be not afraid chosen one, I mean you no harm. As for who I am I many names but mostly I am called-"

"Mother! It's so good to see you again!" Plagg seemed to suddenly become animated once more. Racing to the cheek of the woman Adrian saw a side to his kwami he didn't believe existed. There he was nuzzling and cuddling this woman's face like a kitten! "It's been so long! Have you been well? Well of course you have. I've missed you and-" In an instant the black cat composed himself and with a rather adorable blush bowed to the woman and cleared his throat. "Ahem, All Mother, it is an honor to be in your presence once more." 

"Mother!!? Plagg who is this woman exactly?" Adrian was more confused than before and if not for lack of furniture he'd has fallen into a chair. 

"Oh right, you don't know because you never asked. Adrian let me introduce you to the All Mother, the creator of all Kwamii." 

~~~~Meanwhile~~~~  
"Agh! What is this light?" Blocking her eyes with both arms Marionette was overcome with fear and confusion when her miraculous began to loose power without the use of her lucky charm or ladybug power. As the transformation released her Tikki was at her side buzzing with an anxiousness she'd never seen in the small Kwamii. 

"Marionette look! It's her! She has chosen now to appear." Tikki flew forward toward a faint red glow that slowly began to focus into what only looked like another miraculous holder. 

"Tikki wait, who are you talking abou-" 

"Fear not chosen one, I am a friend." The voice felt calming and peaceful as it took shape around her. 

Swirls of pink, red, and ladybugs danced in the white space surrounding her. It felt almost like she was transforming but still herself. "Am I-"

"No you are not gone from the world Ladybug. You are in a way in between the magic of Kwamii transformational space and your world. This is in an essence the space between time and space." 

"Uh-ah..ok...who are you? Why did I transform back? Is Tikki ok?" After meeting the guardian it was no surprise if there were more people she had yet to meet from the world of the Kwamii. 

"Marionette, this is Okashimi. The mother of all Kwami like me." 

"Mother? She's, your mother?" 

"I see you have questions my dear let me share with you who I am then I will explain why I am here." 

Before both Adrian and Marionette's eyes a band of light began to show shadows of their past selves, all Ladybug and Cat Noir heroes in time and history. 

"Long before the time of man the world belonged to the Gods and creatures of their designs. As you know man began to enter this world to live among the creatures and creations as well as the gods. Some took to the humans favorably and taught humans many things, others despised the humans for their free will and potential for growth and greatness. 

The gods of that sort began to send darkness upon the humans, dangers they had no chance of conquering alone. It was then that the Gods of creation, destruction, influence, beauty, and others came to me. A simple goddess of kwami and forgery and asked me to create gifts for the humans to protect them from these unkind deities. So the miraculous and kwami came into existence.

Each chose a human of kind heart, courage, empathy, and justice to serve as their Chosen Holders. The kwami to power and guide them, the miraculous to bond and protect them, and I the Okashimi to watch over them. 

Time passed, the gods fell to sleep or ruin and the darkness was defeated. But mankind had come to rely on the gifts from the gods for protection from not only creatures of darkness but the darkness possible in every human. Weak from ages of fighting lesser gods and their minions we allowed the miraculous to remain among the humans under the condition they never be used for evil or selfish intentions." 

 

"So Plagg and the other Kwami have been around since the dawn of man? Woah." Adrian looked at his partner with new eyes, what had he seen through countless ages and empires. How many Chat Noirs had he protected and guided through heroic deeds and battles. "So are you here because Hawk Moth is using his miraculous for evil?" 

"As much as it pains me to see one of my children in pain and used in such a way no. I am here because you called to me chosen one." 

"ME? But I didn't call for-Tikki?" Marionette looked at her Kwami as they sat looking at Okashimi. 

"Not just you Ladybug, you and Chat Noir made a wish with your truest hearts. That wish was the same and the desire behind it was so strong that I was able to awaken and come to now." 

"Wha!? Chat Noir did what? Wait I didn't make any wish with Chat Noir...Uh-uhm...oh no." Her brain was going a mile a minute as she tried to think when she and her partner made any kind of wish of desire together. 

"Ladybug...made the same wish as I did?" Adrian thought to his wish on the star, did Ladybug see it too and wish to know about him? "Woah-I...uh...awesome." 

Laughing at the innocent love between the lost pair Okashimi couldn't help the playful side of herself that all the kwami shared. With a clap of her hands both Adrian and Marionette were standing side by side in front of her. 

"Ah! What are you doing-?" Marionette began to look for a hiding place upon seeing Chat Noir standing next to her as herself and not Ladybug. 

"M--My lady it's not what you think! That is I-uh" Adrian stammered seeing the fear and shock on Ladybug's face as he stood next to her without a mask. 

"It is alright, you will see each other as you always have. Chat and Ladybug, mask and all. Do not be afraid. It is just less strain on my power to have you both together." 

The white area was now a blur of Paris almost as if a photo was taken out of focus, the swirls of colors still raced around them as they stood before the goddess. 

"I only appear once in a chosen cycle, and only when two or more chosen are so connected to desire the same wish. I may grant you one wish of your heart's truest desire. I have seen what your wish is but also the complexity that lies within it. I will grant you time and opportunity to make it true. Until then continue to protect and care for one another." 

Marionette looked to her side seeing the shine in her partner's eyes made her heart skip, he was so happy she feared he'd burst. She wasn't far off, Chat Noir couldn't help but stare at her with longing eyes of hope and promise. She had wished that night on the same star to know the real him! To see who he was beneath the mask, maybe she even felt the same. This day couldn't get any better. 

"I will see you both in due time. My children, keep your chosen safe for a pair such as these have yet been found in time." With that she evaporated as the world once more became real, they both stood side by side at the tower's peak. The wind whipped around their bodies as two confused heroes gazed into each other's eyes. One filled to the brim with unrivaled hope and the other uncertain fear.


End file.
